With You
by Kat-chan8806
Summary: The aftermath of Kadaj and Riku's first argument. Songfic: With You by Linkin Park, AU, KH AC crossover, Riku x Kadaj


A/N: This is a songfic to Linkin Park's "With You" on the Hybrid Theory CD, track 3. A friend of mine, Tenchi Kai, deserves credit for the idea of this song fitting Riku and Kadaj. Now, you may read on.

---

Title: With You

Game: Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy 7: Advent Children

Type: Songfic

Author: Kat-chan8806

---

_I woke up in a dream today to the cold of the static_

_I put my cold feet on the floor_

_Forgot all about yesterday_

_Remembering I'm pretending to be where I'm not anymore_

---

Kadaj surveyed the room from his bed. He could barely even remember the fight the day before. Even after he left his bed and his dreams, he tried to block out the details of the fight, the painful words flung at him like daggers from his beloved Riku. He wasn't looking forward to seeing him anytime soon.

---

_A little taste of hypocrisy_

_And I'm left in the wake of the mistake_

_Slow to react_

---

But Riku wasn't really to blame, Kadaj decided. It wasn't exactly a one-way argument. Kadaj tried to think back to the source of the fight, but came up blank. Maybe there wasn't a reason. Or maybe it was just too painful to remember.

---

_Even though you're so close to me_

_You're still so distant_

_And I can't bring you back_

---

Kadaj and Riku agreed to meet in the park to try to patch up their relationship. Riku was waiting for Kadaj on a bench in the center of the park. Kadaj walked over to Riku, mildly nervous.

"Riku?"

At the sound of his voice, Riku leapt from the bench. "Kadaj..."

Kadaj almost flinched. Somehow, Riku's voice sounded almost hollow, as if the name itself meant nothing to him.

---

_It's true, the way I feel was promised by your face_

_The sound of your voice painted on my memories_

_Even if you're not with me_

_I'm with you_

---

Riku noticed the confusion on Kadaj's face. He started to say something, but Kadaj cut him off.

"Riku, I... I don't think we are as close as we once were..."

Riku bit his lip. "I know, I've noticed it, too, but... I... I still..."

---

_You, now I see_

_Keeping everything inside_

_You, now I see_

_Even when I close my eyes_

---

"You still what?"

"I..." Riku bit his lip again.

"You can't even say it. You can't even tell me how you feel."

"But, I..."

---

_I hit you, and you hit me back_

_We fall to the floor_

_The rest of the day stands still_

---

Suddenly, the memory of the fight came rushing back to Kadaj. This... this is what they were fighting about. It began with an argument, and then...

"You... you hit me."

---

_Fine line between this and that_

_When things go wrong_

_I pretend that the past isn't real_

---

It all became so real. As much as he wanted to forget the fight, he couldn't. The whole night, Kadaj acted like it was all just a bad dream, but now... now it was real.

---

_I'm trapped in this memory_

_And I'm left in the wake of the mistake_

_Slow to react_

---

Riku reached for Kadaj's hand, but Kadaj backed away, a scowl on his face.

"Do not touch me."

"What's wrong, Kadaj? You know I wasn't the only one throwing punches."

Kadaj looked at him with something akin to confusion.

Riku added, "Besides, you hit me first."

---

_So even though you're close to me_

_You're still so distant_

_And I can't bring you back_

---

Kadaj thought for a moment.

"So does that mean we're both abusive?"

Riku smiled.

"No."

---

_It's true, the way I feel was promised by your face_

_The sound of your voice painted on my memories_

_Even if you're not with me_

_I'm with you_

---

Kadaj took Riku's hand.

"How could I have ever been mad at you?"

Riku squeezed Kadaj's hand.

"Let's go home."

---

_You, now I see_

_Keeping everything inside_

_You, now I see_

_Even when I close my eyes_

---

Kadaj stopped and looked into Riku's eyes.

"Can you say it now?"

---

_No matter how far we've come_

_I can't wait to see tomorrow_

_With you_

---

Riku grinned.

"Yes, I can say it now... but I won't."

Kadaj pushed Riku in mock irritation.

"I'll get you to say it someday..."

Riku kissed Kadaj on the cheek and whispered in his ear, "Maybe tomorrow..."


End file.
